


I Loved You

by destieldoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, Swearing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldoll/pseuds/destieldoll
Summary: Dean plans to confess his love to Castiel.





	I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the beginning of this is pretty much the same from another fic i wrote (no idea which one). But this one has a different ending and it's sad. I changed pieces of it to turn in for an english paper that i got a really good grade on. so enjoy dolls!

Dean took another sip of his drink. He relished in the burn as the amber liquid slid down his throat. He needed this. He needed to lose control. The noise of the roadhouse wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of his brain. Castiel was invading his every thought, his every movement. The dumb angel, well ex-angel, just had to go and put himself in danger yet again, didn’t he. Dean was worried. He wouldn’t let Cas die again without him knowing. Dean couldn’t. He loves Cas.  


Dean called over the bartender with a wave of his hand. She’d been hitting on him all night, watching him. He didn’t need to do much to get her attention. Dean is built like a Greek god. He attracts women like honey attracts bees.  


“What can I do you for, hun?” Her sultry voice overlaying the southern accent annoyed the hell out of Dean.  


“Double whiskey,” he grumbled out, the alcohol burn irritating his throat. She refilled his glass with elbow on bar, head in hand smiling at him. He grabbed the glass and downed the entire thing. He stood, dropped two twenty dollar bills on the bar, and left.  


“Bye, hun,” the lady called after him. Dean scoffed as he heard her last attempt to capture his attention. He slammed the building door behind him and practically ran into the parking lot. He needed to find Cas.  


Dean slid into Baby and drove off back to the bunker. He was going a bit fast, but hell, he didn’t care. The drive back to the bunker was quick, thank Chuck. He stumbled out of the car and through the door, then he fell down the staircase.  


“Shit,” he growled as he stood up. He brushed off the dust and winced when his jeans rubbed against a scraped knee. He checked himself in a mirror, then padded down the hall to Cas’s room.  


Cas took a few hard punches on this last case. Sam thought it would be a good idea to have him rest after a long and stressful hunt, which was fine. Maybe the walk down the hall would help him sober up. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.  


“Hey, Cas? Can I talk to you a minute?” There was no answer from inside Castiel’s bedroom. Dean tried the doorknob and the door swung open with a slight creak. Dean glanced around with a frown. There was no one inside. Dean left the bedroom and walked down the hall of the bunker, checking all rooms for any sign of Cas. He stopped at the closed door of the bathroom.  


“Cas, I’m coming in okay?” Dean tried the doorknob, but the latch was locked. He tried jiggling the doorknob harder, trying to break the century-old lock. No luck. “Cas, move away from the door. I’m kicking it in.” Dean took a few steps back and kicked the door of the bathroom in, sending splinters of wood everywhere.  


Dean was expecting to be met with the bright, cerulean eyes and dark, messy hair of his best friend. He was also ready to see that perfect mouth gasp when he tells Cas his secret. But none of this happened.  


Cas was slinked over the toilet, pale and sweaty. There was a drip of blood making its way from his plump bottom lip to the structure of his chin and jaw, and his eyes were rolled back and bloodshot. His broad shoulders and back lie still where they should be moving. It was like all of the life had been sucked out of him. No. The life had been sucked out of him.  


Dean’s heart throbbed, in more pain than someone with a gunshot wound. The joy this moment was supposed to bring was gone like the light in Cas’ eyes. Dean wanted to reach out to Cas and seek comfort in him, but his feet had fused to the concrete. His heart was an iron block as it hit his stomach, bringing his body to its knees.  


“But, Cas,” Dean cried, tears starting to fall, “I loved you.”


End file.
